


Golden Days

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dog Walking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Jon takes Spencer's beloved dog, Millie, on walk. However, things don't go as he had hoped...okay, so maybe he loses Spencer's dog...
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Kudos: 2





	Golden Days

Spencer already had Millie when Jon met him. At the time, the golden retriever had been three months old, and Spencer's pride and joy. Jon knew where he fell in Spencer's priority category, and he wasn't mad that it was below Millie.

Now Millie is eight years old, and Jon and Spencer live together in a house too small for the three of them. But they are happy.   
Down the road is a beautiful park, where Millie spends most of her time, running around like mad. Spencer enjoys walking her more than anything, and it's also where he met Jon. The park holds great significance.

Right now, Spencer has been called into work, so Jon walks Millie to the park and lets her off the lead. He laughs as she bolts towards a small flock of birds like a puppy. He sits on the bench, tennis ball heavy in his pocket, and waits for Millie to come running back.

But she doesn't.

Jon looks around frantically, curious as to how the hell he could lose a dog in the span of two minutes.

"Millie!" He yells, worried. The park is a large open space, and he sees other dog walkers happily playing around. But no Millie.

"Millie!" He shouts again, eyes searching every inch of grass land, and looking over every possible bump on the ground. If he has lost Spencer's dog, his child, he will be killed.

He spots a couple walking his way, and runs towards them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a a golden retriever anywhere. About this high, with a pink collar around her neck?"

He wants to cry when the couple shake their heads.

He asks around some more but each time results in the same answer: "no."

Suddenly his phone is ringing, and his heart breaks when he sees it's Spencer.

"Hey Spencer." He says cautiously into the phone.

"Jon, I'm just going to the shops, what do you want for dinner?"

"Spencer I need to tell you something." He gulps.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Come to the park."

"What's wrong!?" His voice suddenly filled with urgency.

"You're gonna kill me."

"If you don't tell me, yeah I might."

"Okay, so, ugh. Millie has gone missing."

It's so quiet on the other side of the phone.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Spencer. I've been asking around, I really have, I just can't see her."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. We'll find her before dark."

Before Jon can answer, Spencer's already hung up.

When Spencer arrives he looks sick. They don't say anything to each other as the walk in opposite directions around the perimeter of the park. They walk into each other ten minutes later, both wearing expressions of misery.

"We should probably search the streets." Spencer suggests in a sad whisper.

Jon nods and they walk around the streets of their town, asking strangers if they've seen Millie. In the pit of his stomach, Jon feels nothing but sick, sadness and guilt. Seeing Spencer sad is worse than witnessing somebody kick a puppy. It just shouldn't happen. 

The sky turns hazy, and Jon knows it's about to get dark. He gently takes Spencer's hand, ready to lead him home when suddenly Spencer squeals like a child.

"MILLIE!!" Spencer legs it down the street, and it only takes Jon a second to see a a large ball of golden retriever heading straight toward them. 

He catches up with Spencer just as Millie launches herself onto the blue eyed man.

Jon doesn't cry. He feels too guilty. But he knows Spencer is.

When they get home, happy, Spencer doesn't let Millie out of his sight.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Jon says sincerely.

"It's okay Jon."

"It's really not."

"I forgive you." Spencer says with honesty.

"I feel bad."

"Please don't, she's okay, you're okay. I'm glad everything is okay, we got her, please don't feel bad."

"What can I do to make thins better?"

Spencer kisses him and smiles.

"This was a one off, she will not go missing again. If you're really that worried, then keep her on a lead, or take a different route. But I promise, it's alright."

"You're too good."

That night Jon and Spencer sat close together on the sofa, Millie sprawled carelessly across them both.


End file.
